Wild
by Cat-Archives
Summary: AU, One-Shot, Drabble. Natsu and his friends get sent to an alternate universe where The dragon slayers were all experiments gone wrong and Natsu gets taken by one of them for a 'special' reason. I made this in a few hours and it's just a collection of all the main plot points it is complete and has an ending I hope you enjoy if you read it. CobraxNatsu (cobratsu) Some Fem!Natsu


The fairy tail mages stared awkwardly at what looked like a doran bolt clone, only this look alike was dressed in a white lab coat, fancy shirt and boots. He was staring at them as they all sat on the ground looking to him for answers that he may or may not have.

The man rubbed his eyes in irritation and sighed. "So let me get this straight." He said holding a hand up. "You guys are from some... Different universe? Where magic is something everyone can use? And Dragon slayers are everywhere?"

"Sounds about right." Gray said, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Why does this sound strange to you?" Wendy asked curiously, her face looking worried. "What is your world like?"

The scientist groaned and put his hands in his pockets. "Only a select few of people can use magic in our world... We mainly have this thing called technology and science..."

Natsu huffed, flame spewing from his nose. "What's that got to do with Dragon Slayers? Why'd you freak out when you saw us." The other two dragon slayers nodded in agreement. Feeling slightly offended.

Doranbolt scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "We have a dragon problem in our world... Their everywhere, eating and destroying towns... We've been trying to get rid of them for a while."

"How unfortunate..." Erza muttered under her breath.

The man continued. "A while ago a guild decided they wanted to try and stop a few dragons... So they decided to make a dragon slayer."

"Make?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You mean like with a dragons Lacrima?"

Doranbolt shook his head. "We don't have stuff like that in our world... This guild... They took kids from all around the world, new borns... And stuck them out in the wild, dark caves or thick forests... They pumped the kids full of dragon and demon blood as thee grew up and eventually..."

"They became something..." Lucy said looking horrified. The rest of the group looked just as disgusted.

"These new dragon demon hybrids aren't human anymore, not fully anyway. They weren't raised with a living hand it parents. They are irrational and run purely on instinct alone."

Gajeel raised his hand. "So it's safe to say the guilds attempt at making dragon slayers was a failure."

The scientist nodded. "All they did was make wild animals. We, the council, stepped in and took these dragons away. We captured them and placed them all in this massive terrarium was stand in now."

While he talked Natsu was looking up at the ceiling. He realized now that the reason it looked so perfect was because it was fake. Artificial clouds and light for the creatures living underneath it. A few birds circled above them lazily as they talked.

"We can get out of here right?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I mean... The dragons aren't going to come for us will they?"

"I can only assume they will." Doranbolt's words sent chills down people's spines. "We are humans trespassing into their domain and hunting ground, Their going to want to check it out... But Once they see you guys.." He pointed to the girls in the group.

Lucy Erza and Wendy all shuttered. "W-what about us..?"

"These dragons run on pure instinct, they always have, and this would be the first time they've ever seen the female gender..."

The girls screamed and clung to each other, understanding what he was implying.

Natsu huffed. "Calm down, guys! We'll protect you!"

"However." The councilman said suddenly drawing everyone's attention. "I also, do not know how they will react to the dragon slayers."

"Whatcha mean." Gajeel asked bluntly.

"I mean, is that your very similar to them magic wise. They may or may not see you as one of their own."

"That would be interesting." Gray muttered.

Natsu punched the awkward looking dragon creature in the face. It howled and screamed in pain before spreading its feathery wings and taking flight. The camp the group had made had already been invaded by a few of the dragon in the terrarium. They had initially come out of curiosity but when they did see Erza and Lucy then went batshit crazy. Suddenly fighting each other and doing their best to get close to the girls. The boys however were doing a pretty damn good job with keeping them away. Several of them weren't even approaching them, confused and conflicted.

Natsu was alone in his area at the 'front lines'. Gajeel and Gray were back by the tents sticking close to the girls to keep them calm. The dragons weren't doing much to get closer though, Natsu had done more than enough to prove he wasn't someone to mess with. Their instinct told the dragons to flee, so flee they did.

Panting and covered in a few scratch mark Natsu rubbed at his face. "Ha. Cowards! This wasn't that hard."

He turned around, trying to return to camp, only to come face to face with another one. But this dragon was actually familiar to him, it was the first they had seen that actually resembled the dragon slayers.

It was on the side of a tree, going down it and leaning forward to look Natsu in the face. A long tail was wrapped around the trunk for balance and big wings were pulled back against it's body.

Natsu blinked. It had Cobra's face... But instead of tan skin, different shades of purple eyes were all over its body. Big paw like appendages replaced his hands and his legs were contorted to looking more like that of hind legs, bending so it was easier for it to walk on all fours rather than two legs.

"Woah..." Natsu muttered as the dragon's face got closer to his own. A forked tongue flicked out and scented the air around him. Wild purple eyes blinked curiously at him. Natsu stood still as the dragon started sniffing at him, curious about what he was.

This was the first time one of these creatures had actually stopped to investigate one of the dragon slayers. And Natsu found it coincidental how it was the Cobra look alike that happened to be the one to try it.

As the dragon sniffed down Natsu's body the salamander spotted horns at the top of Cobra's head, they were a very rich and deep shade of purple that stood out on the Maroon head of hair. Natsu being stupid and curious he reached up and grabbed them.

The dragon froze, it's eyes dilated and flicked up to Natsu, it didn't try to attack him or run. It just stared at him, almost expectantly.

Natsu used his thumbs to feel the ridges and form of the horns. "Woooow." He said awe struck. "You guys are actually really cool looking! I wish I could have horns whenever I used my magic! I bet these things would be perfect for penetrating some of Erza's armor."

He stroked the horns with a grin on his face. He then glanced down to the rest of the dragon. Touching his wings and scales, he liked how shiny and soft they were, he was surprised they were soft at all, maybe they didn't really act as armor like most scales would?

Suddenly the dragon crawled down the tree and started moving closer to Natsu. The salamander had to start backing up in surprise but would up tripping over a small bush he hadn't seen behind him. Suddenly Cobra's face was close to his, the dragon hovered over Natsu's body, it's tail flicking back and forth. Natsu didn't do anything, he wasn't sure if he had upset the creature or not.

Suddenly a forked tongue came out and slid over Natsu's cheek.

"Eww gross!" Natsu cringed, maneuvering his head away as one hand came up to wipe the saliva away. He found the dragon pressing his face into his neck, nuzzling and smelling him with eyes closed. The dragons hind legs kept bumping into Natsu's own and suddenly he found the dragons hips getting pressed down into his, grinding ever so slightly.

A horrible feeling filled Natsu up and he quickly took his hands and shoved the dragon away, pressing his hands firmly against the dragons chest. "N-no!" He said quickly, sweat starting to form on his brow. "G-get off of me now please! I don't think I like where this is... Possibly going..."

The dragon tilted it's head and glance down to Natsu's hands that were still up against it's scaled chest. It looked back at Natsu a new look in it's eyes. Suddenly the dragon back up and Natsu was wondering what it was going to do, but he practically screamed when he found it pressing it's face into his CROTCH.

"Get away from me you homo-dragon!" He shouted in distress and then aimed to kick the dragon. He pulled his leg back but froze completely as the dragon took it's mouth and pressed it open against his groin. Natsu blushed madly...

Then screamed in pain as it bit down.

Natsu had a pack of ice against his crotch, curtesy of Gray, as he sat cross legged in the camp. He was pissed off and embarrassed. When he had screamed bloody murder all if his friends had come to the rescue, only to find their friend getting the shit mauled out of his crotch.

While Gajeel laughed his ass off Gray had lunged forward with a spear made of ice and chased the dragon away.

Doranbolt was standing above Natsu with a disapproving glare, Natsu glared back. The rest of the group was all peeking out of tents, some blushing others hoping for the salamander to get scolded. Which he did.

"This is partially my fault for telling you this early but DON'T TOUCH THE DRAGONS." Doranbolt snapped at him ferociously.

"That would have been great to know!" Natsu shouted back. "I wouldn't have gone near it with a ten foot pole if I knew it would try ripping my dick off!"

"Take off your pants." Doranbolt said suddenly making the dragon slayer freeze and everyone else to either laugh or hide.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Drop. Your. Pants." The older man said, leaning in closer and looking more menacing with every word.

Sweating Natsu slowly stood up, and painfully he might add. He took the ice away and slowly undid the belt keeping his pants up.

"I'm gone!" Lucy said retreating back into the tent with Wendy. Erza was stuck staring, oddly transfixed with her wide eyes and using face. Gajeel and Gray just watched, they've seen the link haired idiots D before when showering or bathing together in the got springs around. Plus they were guys too!

The garments fell around Natsu's knees and Erza fell over, feinted. Lucy dragged her body inside.

"That doesn't look healthy..." Gajeel cringed as he saw what causing the pinkette so much pain. Doranbolt and Gray both looked worried, the scientist more so than the Mage.

All around the area of Natsu's manhood was purple and blue discoloration. It didn't go any farther than his stomach and was almost on his inner thighs. Natsu was staring in horror at it. "What is that?!"

"Your dick is blue." Gajeel said bluntly. Just staring at it.

"Stop being creepy!" Gray said slapping him in the head.

Doranbolt started scratching his chin. "It looks like the dragon has injected you with some kind of magic..."

"What kind?!" Natsu said frantically. "What's it gonna do?!"

"I have no idea." The pinkette's heart dropped. "This has never happened before."

"That god damned dragon..." Natsu said, fists shaking in fury. "I'm Gonna kill him!"

The pain soon subsided from Natsu's groin area and he could walk around again. Albeit things were happening. He wouldn't tell anyone about the stomach pains that would randomly flicker through his navel or the fact he was suspicious his length was actually getting smaller or shriveling up... The thought of that freaked him out so he did his best to ignore it...

Eventually though the dragons came back for the girls at their camp and the boys were left to defend them again. This time Natsu was ordered to stay close to the camp with Gray while Gajeel dealt with any dragons up ahead.

Natsu froze in the midst of a fight as e spotted the Cobra Dragon coming out of the woods. A feeling of rage built up inside Natsu... But oddly enough it was starting to get stamped down by a submissive desire. His eyes widened in fear as he felt like he should lay down for the dragon.

"Natsu?" Gray shouted to him suddenly as he went speeding by. Doing his best to get far away from the purple dragon. But it took to the sky and flew after him.

"Shit!" Gray cursed as he saw what was going on. "Doranbolt!"

Mean while Natsu was booking it through the woods. Smacking leaves out of his way and leaping over fallen trees.

He came skidding to a halt though when the dragon fell from the sky and landed right in front of him. Natsu stumbled backwards onto his ass and stared fearfully at he dragon as it moved closer to him.

"S-stay away!" He shouted holding a hand out. The dragon advanced and Natsu started feeling sick, but also excited? the pain in his navel was flaring up so badly he wanted to curl in on himself and cry. The Dragon started circling him, watching him expectantly with it's wild purple eyes.

Natsu suddenly felt massive claws push down on his back, pinning his torso to the dirt and leaving his ass in the air.

"Wh-what the?!" He yelled trying to get a look at what the odd animalistic Cobra was doing. Suddenly he felt the material of his pants get torn away, revealing bare skin to the cold air. His face exploded as he realized the dragon could see everything.

"L-let me go!" Natsu shouted, his voice cracking. "I don't want any part of whatever this-" he froze as the dragon leaned forward, putting his weight on his front paws(?), which just pinned Natsu farther down. The salamander felt something getting pressed against his entrance and he shuttered at the thought of what it could be, even though he could already guess what.

"H-hey stop!" Natsu yelled starting to squirm. The strange version of Cobra tilted its head at him in a childlike manor of confusion before slowly pushing in more. He looked upset or confused that he couldn't slide his member in easily.

He knew basic instinct of reproduction, but what he didn't realize is that Natsu was a boy, not a girl, and his body, and that entrance, was not made to be used in such a way. Yet still the dragon pushed inside, deeper and deeper into him, stretching the boy in a painful way.

Natsu gripped the grass and grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. Tears were building in his eyes from from how much it hurt. He felt the big length inside him stop, having completely submerged itself inside him. He was left panting as he heard a light purr come from above him.

He tilted his head to barely see the dragon, with eyes half closed and mouth slightly open. He was flush in the face and his breath was picking up. Soon the dragon started pulling out only to thrust right back inside. Natsu cried out then, it still hurt so badly, he wasn't prepared then or even had time to adjust. Any pleasure he was suppose to feel was not there, and he kept crying out in pain as the dragon pumped in and out of him, grunting and whining behind him in his own pleasure.

But suddenly it stopped, and Natsu was still laying there, gasping and crying lightly. He felt something get pressed against his cheek and he saw it was Cobra, curiosity and confusion were now evident in his wild eyes. He could see the tears streaming down Natsu's cheeks and the pain on his face. The dragon's forked tongue flicked out and licked them away, an attempt at comforting him. He also rubbed his cheek against his own a few times while giving off a series of purrs. If Natsu was more instinctual he probably would have known those as signals for comfort.

The dragon leaned back then, releasing the weight on Natsu's back and pulling out of him. Cobra was now aware of changes that he would have to make if he were to get what he wants with this little salamander.

The dragons head snapped away as Natsu's name started getting shouted by Gray and Doranbolt. Natsu was to confused and traumatized to do anything. The two men came bursting through the trees and froze, Gray immediately spun and smacked into a tree at the sight of his friend getting pinned down and mounted by the larger dragon.

"Son of a bitch!" Doranbolt yelled in shock and horror.

Natsu let out small moan of help but the dragon's talons suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and his back was getting pressed into the dragons chest. It roared furiously at Doranbolt before kicking off off the ground and flying away with Natsu.

"He is so screwed..." The council man muttered while gray laid unconscious on the ground.

Natsu sat curled up naked on what appeared to be the dragons 'Nest'. It was located in a deep cavern with only one entrance, a sky light almost a hundred feet above Natsu. The cavern was cool and humid and it felt kind of nice if it wasn't for his situation. The nest was made off all kinds of materials from skinned animals fur, to feathers from small or large birds, sticks and leaves. It was uncomfortable but it was better than sleeping on one of the rocks around him. The dragon was curled up behind him, one of it's wings draped over Natsu like a blanket. He was stuck there, twitching in pain as his stomach writhed inside him. He could feel his body was changing. And it got worse and worse the more the dragon took care of him. It would go to hunt, eating its full then returning with what was left for Natsu, but the boy didn't go blind to the blue and purple tint the carcass had on its skin. But for Natsu it was either eat or starve and there's no way he wanted to starve...

So he would eat and drink whatever the dragon provided for him. And the more he did the more he changed. He could see better in the dark, his nails were turning into talons, his skin would peel to reveal orange scales underneath it. The most horrific change was the fact that Natsu's length was gone. The area between his legs had shifted through the days of being stuck here, his gender had turned inside out and was now finish up inside his body.

Pain and heat was flowing through his navel as he lay curled up in the nest. The dragon, sensing his discomfort, shifted closer to him till his head was was resting on the nap of his neck, nips and nudges of affection being placed all over his shoulders and back.

At least the dragon cared...

Natsu felt scared as he was once again put in that submissive pose, his face pressed into the feather and leafy ground of the nest and his butt up in the air. But this time, thanks to the magic the dragon has been slipping into the food he's been catching for Natsu, his manhood was gone and was now replaced with a euturus and womb that he could feel throbbing in weight for the dragon-Cobra's seed.

He felt like his own body was against him and in a way it was. He had been changed in so many ways, orange scales dotted his body, his fangs were longer and there was a constant nagging in the back of his head to role over for the man behind him. He was slowly turning into what Cobra was. A wild dragon with no real mind, just instinct. He was glad he could still hold onto his human mentality though. He didn't know what He would do if he found himself acting wild while is friends were searching for him. He was glad they couldn't see him now...

Heat built up in his lower stomach and between his hips as he felt those big paws get placed on his shoulder blades to hold him down. It's not like he would attempt to get away considering the placement of the dragons nest but all animals have their various ways of keeping their mate down while they preformed the conception.

The dragons hard length was pressed against Natsu's new female entrance, and he was surprised at how sensitive he already was. He shuttered and hissed in what he guessed was pleasure as he felt the size slide into him with ease this time, his core already wet and hot from the obvious hints Cobra had been dropping to tell him that he was ready for this.

It slipped all the way inside and he stayed there for a second before pulling out and thrusting back in. Natsu let out a gasp and closed his eyes. He didn't know it would feel so good, it was a shock. The dragon was purring behind him moving in and out faster now, trying to stimulate himself enough to come and successfully fertilize the other dragon bellow him. Natsu squirmed and mewled in pleasure, his claws digging into the nest as he panted harder, his body rocked with the weight of Cobra's hips as they slammed against him.

Natsu didn't know how long it took but soon he found the dragon behind him howling in pleasure as he stopped moving. A warm heat was starting to flow into Natsu's cradle. And he shuttered at the feeling. He could tell it was thick and there was a lot. The dragon stayed there until he had fully emptied himself into Natsu before pulling out. He shook himself slightly, trying to dry the sweat that had built up all over his body before taking off in flight again. Natsu didn't know where he was going but new he would be back to do this again in a few hours. He always did. Natsu sat back and looked between his legs, he could see the dragons thick seed leeking out from between his legs and onto the nest. He was glad his friends couldn't see him now... And the confliction he was going through. His human half was disgusted by this... But the new more wild dragon half was already wanting to go another round. It was trying so hard to conceive.

Natsu laid on his back while the dragon Cobra laid between his legs, nuzzling lovingly at the new pudge that was forming on the pinkette's stomach. It was now more than ever that the dragon was beginning to baby him, and to be honest Natsu really didn't mind it. Food and water was brought to him constantly and the bedding of the nest was always getting switched around for his comfort. He slept a lot more and wasn't aloud to leave the nest at all so the outside trips of fresh air Cobra used to give him were gone now. That is to be expected though, Natsu was now an expectant mother to baby dragons, There was no way Cobra was going to be letting him out of his sight.

He was getting so big, Natsu couldn't move a lot anymore. He was always laying down on his side, couldn't even be on his back with how big his belly was now. It was clear he was having more than one offspring and Cobra was thrilled for it. He was always grooming Natsu in an affectionate way now and was even currently doing so. He was behind him, licking and nipping at his neck and shoulders, purring every so often. Natsu has come to learn that this was his way of saying "I love you." It was interesting to learn what all the different signals meant, the dragon literally had its own language via touches and sounds. He would always tell Natsu "good morning" by stroking his side with his tail and "goodnight" with a loving head-but. Dinner time was always signaled with a roar and if Natsu ever stepped out of line he got a painful bite or swat to his body. But now all he got was showered in affection from the dragon. It loved him and it loved their soon to be family.

Natsu wasn't sure how to take care of them... He didn't have breasts as Cobra didn't give him any and he wasn't sure if they were going to be born live or not. For all he knew he was going to lay god knows how many eggs that he and Cobra would have to be stuck sitting on all the time... He would have to wait till they decided it was time to enter the world. He felt something go over his swollen stomach and glanced over to see Cobra nuzzling it again. He would purr against it and growl, lick and nuzzle. Natsu has known for a while now that this was the dragons way of talking to its unborn offspring. Natsu found it cute.

The dragon was staring down into its nest from the skyway entrance. He had gone to do his routine scout, making sure the recent humans and other Dragons near by didn't stray into his territory or come to close to his nest.

But he had been gone too long... The scent of the humans was all over his nest and as soon as he realized that he had panicked, diving straight down into the cavern-den. He found his nest empty, his expecting mate gone. He ripped the nest apart in false hope that maybe his love was hiding. But no, he found nothing, he flew quickly and spastically around the cavern, maybe his mate had fallen from the nest or wandered away.

But still the dragon found nothing, his love was gone, taken with his first batch of unborn offspring. He knew exactly who to blame and the evidence was obvious. Diving to the exit he sprang out into the open air, letting loose a roar full of fury and sadness that resounded around the forest, sending birds flying and prey fleeing. He would find his love quickly before anything happened to him. And he would make the humans pay for even thinking they could steal his family from him...

Natsu was panting harder now. The waves rippling through his stomach were becoming less and less farther apart and he knew what that meant. He was in a quick make shift den that Cobra had made after stealing him back from his friends. He was so glad the dragon. Hadn't have hurt any of them but was still sad to have been taken away when they were so close to being back together and getting home... The more dragon half of his had been screaming inside with happiness when Cobra had come barreling and tackled Erza to the ground. His mate had come to get him, his love and father of his children.

Now that dragon was laying parallel to him. Using his tail as a pillow for Natsu as he clawed at the ground, writhing in pain over the birth. He cried out every so often and the dragon would lean forward to nuzzle his stomach in an attempt to calm him. It worked most times, but as the offspring were coming closer and closer to leaving his body the pain was becoming to much. He let out another wail of pain and buried his face into the scaly skin of Cobra's tail.

He felt something wet start stroking over his widened entrance and saw Cobra had his head between his legs. He could feel the dragons tongue slipping over his thighs and stretching woman hood as he attempted to clean it. Soon though Natsu could feel a small body leaving him, he cried out more and more and soon Cbra's head was lifted, holding a small wriggling body in his mouth.

Natsu half gasped half laughed when he saw it, purple scales and itty bitty little wings that fluttered back and forth in an attempt to dry faster. A tail that curled up between its legs out of fear of being suspended in their air while it was still blind. But the little tuft of pink hair on the top of its head got his heart throbbing. The dragon inside Natsu took over as Cobra laid the baby down next to his head, the salamander was instantly all over his baby, nuzzling his face against it, licking it clean, and bringing it closer to his body where it could huddle against him for warmth and know that it was safe there. They didn't need milk, being very reptilian, but they did need heat now that they were outside their protective womb. And Natsu was perfect for that. Soon he had four little dragons curled tightly into the crook of his neck and chest. They were small compared to human baby's, probably because dragons were meant to carry more than one child, so they were to be smaller to fit more in the womb.

Cobra was in front of him, a look of obvious pride on his face. It was his first successful litter of children and he was so glad they lived. He kept nuzzling Natsu and licking his face in thanks and love. Natsu out of now where suddenly nuzzled him back, fitting his head up under the dragons chin and purring against his neck. The dragon was surprised and for good reason, this was the first time Natsu has shown any kind of love back towards Cobra. But he didn't complain. Cobra used his wings as a blanket and wrapped his love and family in them. Shielding the children from harm as they napped. Soon they would grow and be wondering, eager to explore.

And explore they did. It was a matter of months before they were climbing all over Natsu and Cobra, playing and tussling with their parents or each other. The could mainly squeak and yip at each other, their claws were dull so they could swat at each other and their teeth had still yet to fully grow in so any worry of them biting the others was still out of the parents minds. Cobra would frequently take them out on trips outside now, either carrying all of them by their tails or having them travel on his back. Both ways looked cute. When they were outside they would run and play, Jump and attempt to fly only to hit the ground and try again. His babies were so cute and Natsu loved them so much. The dragon inside was fully taking him over. He was thinking less and less like a human, and more like a wild fire dragon.

Once the babies had learned to fly they were sent away from the nest to survive on their own. Their parents had taught them everything they new about hunting and territory and survival. And now they could only hope their children did the best of it to stay alive. Months after the babies flew away Natsu was getting in heat again, and Cobra could happily smell it. They did their own form of foreplay out in the woods; chasing each other, yanking on tails, nuzzling certain areas that wanted attention. Soon Natsu had caved from their play and just laid back, legs open and welcoming for her love. The older dragon eagerly slipped between her legs and purred as he pressed inside. Natsu moaned and mewled at that familiar warm length inside her, so big and throbbing. Cobra took no pause in thrusting into her, making them both growl and purr at the feeling. Cobra would fill her up to the brink again, impregnate her and grow another family together.

Natsu was now lost to the wild, and she was happy there.


End file.
